List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 7
Grave of the Fireflies (12000 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Sad film, doesn't cry, for some reason, I like WWII-era anime films, my brother in real life calls me a heartless b**** for not crying at this wonderful piece of art. #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I kinda liked this film, It reminds me of Tokiko's life during WWII) #Another Reicheru #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Very good film, but sad ending, though. I cried at the end! Negative #Garrett Woods ~ Hmph, This is a s***ty film, I think it was made for American soliders to feel sorry for the rats! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM AFTER WWII, EVER! This film should be banned in the United States! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Offensive trash! #Stacie Todaro #Alessandro Todaro ~ Offensive! #Pietro Todaro #Giovanni Todaro #Marshall Todaro Garrett Woods (12010 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Dude, the United Nations exist, use it! Don't go hating on Japanese people) #Tokiko Shako ~ (Translation: Look, World War Two was a different time back them, check relations today d***it! It's not like World War Three is gonna happen, just, stop! Look, I love America, not its type of cuisine, Japan and the United States are like best friends, not the opposite!) #Toshio Samo ~ (Trsnslation: I thought you were honorable, but your a piece of dishonorable s*** like Kazuki) #Ann Woods ~ You are a f***ing s***ty-a** father in the history of fathers. Go f*** yourself and die. #Jack Woods #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ God, why must he be so d*** stubborn and proud all the time?! He is such a nasty piece of work, and a big bully! #Gemma the Good Witch #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter #Another Giuseppe #Another Alessandro Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life (12030 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #John Hillsborough-Doggerel #David Sevick Negative Two Parents and a Bunch of Down Under Kids! (12060 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch Negative Paul Fleming (12100 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster #Gemma the Good Witch #Another Reicheru #Jessica Fleming ~ Go f*** yourself and die in a ditch! You are the most retarded s***tiest father in the history of fathers. #Marilou the Otter #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) #Gemma O'Connell #Nicola Burns #Kevin Sheldon #Louise Strauss #Sam Parkhurst #Kim Tylers Stacie Todaro (12150 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster #Paula Iconic #Lucy Iconic-Todaro #Rico Iconic-Todaro ~ She's a liar who convinced daddy that I swore once. #Gemma the Good Witch #Gemma O'Connell ~ You really are a cheeky madam! #Nicola Burns ~ What a dirty, evil sl** you are! #Kevin Sheldon ~ You and your siblings can go to h*** and watch what Mandy and I will force you mates to watch #Louise Strauss ~ Now Ash and I will force you to do what Giuseppe is forced to do by us! #Sam Parkhurst ~ You are... a sick b****. My wife was dead and you made fun of her. #Kim Tylers ~ I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter #Another Giuseppe ~ I'm going to kill you sometime soon. #Satoko Samo PSY (12210 points) Positive #Ji min Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Kwang-Sun Hattons #Han-yong Cap #Hye-rim Cap #Jong-nam Cap #Hye-rang Cap #Sang-Ook Cap #Jong-Chul Cap #Young-Hee Cap #Jong-un Cap #Yong-rim Cap #Yong-il Cap #Pong-ju Cap #Min-ki Cap #Min-Jung Cap #Ji-min Cap #Young-mi Cap #Woo-sung Cap #Tae-won Cap #Sun-woo Cap #Young-Chul Cap #Min-seo Cap #Kwang-Sun Thon #Juan Hudson #Jose Hudson #Antonio Hudson Negative #Chin-Ho Thon #Eun-Sun Thon #Hae-Woo Thon Asian garden lockout (12280 points) Positive #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ OUR SHOW IS ZE COOLEST ZING ON ZE PLANET! #Giuseppe Todaro Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ OK, I do not get why some people in the US and the UK like this garbage show. To be honest, it is garbage. I will show you why. It is made by the nasty villain in the name of Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly alongside his nasty husband. Second, I am assuming that the show's title hints that it contains material offensive to ASIANS. Don't listen to the lovers of the show. #Gemma the Good Witch ~ PLEASE ALSO GET RID OF IT IN SOUTH AFRICA, NEW ZEALAND, AUSTRALIA, CANADA AND IRELAND!!!! #Catherine the Spellcaster The Powerpuff Girls (12360 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Allyson Britiana #Anna Kirochu #Matilda Bedrich #Jamila Inigratte #Alexandra Cap #Wendy Hillsborough-Doggerel Negative #Giuseppe Todaro Diary of a Wimpy Kid (12450 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter ~ Zoo-Wee Mama has got to be the funniest fictional comic name I ever heard! #Mi-Yung Kiranoko #Ross Hudgens #Hunter Disrepant #Amanda Northern #Ji-min Kirochu #Ji-kwong Kirochu #Aki Taeko #Fremont Inigratte #Meghann Qixxel #Erin Carson #Claire Carson #Derek Carson #Nathan Carson #Destiny Carson #Bobby Carson #Christian Gaccre #Hayden Gaccre #River Gaccre #Leanne Langbroek Negative #Adele Kiranoko Nendoroid Series (12550 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ These dolls and figurines are adorable and cute. In real life, I bought the Nendoroid Plus Sebastian Michaelis plush doll at Belfast's Comic-Con, I kept the doll's tag and the bag it came in because it reminds me on how much I love it, I cannot resist but give him a hug every time I see it. #Another Reicheru #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: So adorable, way better than Barbie dolls.) Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ What a babyish series, they take anime and manga characters and butcher them, and make them into toys, Why does Reicheru like this garbage?! #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ Not a fan, but I do enjoy buying these for Lucy and Paula. Con Spirits (12660 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I feel very sorry for what happened to them, Ryo, your 20 years was beginning until death, no one deserves this! #Another Reicheru ~ (Translation: You were so awesome, Ryo and Satoshi Jr.! I wish you two were around for a longer time. Gomenasai for your deaths.) #Sophie the Otter ~ You two, Satoko Kisho, the rest of the Kisho-Green family, Satoko Samo, Toshio Samo, and all the other good ghosts I know make an epic army! I feel sad about your death! #Marie Green ~ Poor kids, I feel sorry for Satoko on losing Satoshi Jr. and Ryo, and Shikoki's mom, losing her cheerful, deceased, 15 year old, son, why did that man do that?! #Garret Green ~ I agree with my sister. My family will miss you, Satoshi Jr. and Ryo. Rest in peace. #Toshio Kisho #Reiko Kisho Negative Kiezer Olsen (12780 points) Negatvie #Sophie the Otter ~ Mr. Olsen, if you try to sign up for a job, I will dismiss you and not qualify you, you filthy hog! Jonathan Woods Negative #Sakura Shako ~ (singing in the tune of Lily Allen's F*** You) (Translation: You're just some racist who can't be nice, your point of view in Americans are superious, F*** you, f*** you, f*** you very much, I hate what you do, and I hate your whole family, so go away, f*** you, f*** you, f*** you very much, leave me alone, lost in translation, go away, f** you very much!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Even though you were on the Allied side, f*** you very much, you are an a**hole, you should win the Worst Soldier award, stop hatin' #Sophie the Otter ~ Please stop being a stupid brainless b**** or you will pay! #Ann Woods ~ Meanie! You are responsible for your family being banned in Japan by attacking Japanese people and former soldier. #Jack Woods #Another Reicheru #Another Giuseppe ~ Who let this guy in the army?! #Marilou the Otter ~ I'll make you watch Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater! #Gemma O'Connell ~ I'll make you watch Vicky the Viking! #Nicola Burns ~ You sir will be forced to watch Ulysses 31 for the rest of your life! #Kevin Sheldon ~ Start liking the Pokémon franchise, mate! #Louise Strauss ~ We're glad we didn't see you in person! Now Ash and I will force you to watch PaRappa the Rapper in h*** for the rest of your life! #Sam Parkhurst ~ You shall watch Digimon! #Kim Tylers ~ YOU ARE A MURDERER, JONATHAN WOODS!!!!!!! MY HUSBAND AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN H*** AND WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH HAMTARO FOR ETERNITY!!!!! #Dietrich Fech ~ (Translation: You suck! Why did the US Army hire you?!) Taliban Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ You people, BRING BACK OUR WOMEN AND GIRLS, YOU SEXIST F***ERS! Girls should go to school, you gave Muslims a bad name! #Sophie the Otter ~ What part of "girl power" don't you even understand?! Answer: The whole phrase! Let girls in! Why? Cuz they wanna have fun after their work is done! P.S.: Respect Muslims! Amelia McCorma Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ In the holy mother of Mary, SHUT THE F*** UP. #Sophie the Otter ~ WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE THE CHINESE ALONE IN THE NAME OF HOOHAW?! Don't you even think about getting your dirty hands on my little cousins PB&J or it's payback time for you, missy! #Jiao Xion #Mulan Maozhi #Wei Zhenghan #Another Reicheru #Another Giuseppe #Marilou the Otter ~ Watch the Get Along Gang to see how kids can get along and interact with a fun environment! #Gemma O'Connell ~ You will NEVER go near my adoptive children EVER again!!! #Nicola Burns ~ I will never let you near six sets of my quadecaplets anymore!!! #Kevin Sheldon #Louise Strauss #Sam Parkhurst #Kim Tylers Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Positive #Satoko Samo Negative #Amelia McCorma ~ This is so unacceptable! For example, a young boy in one scene is nearly killed! And that adult butler is a pedophile and rapist Category:Lists